The Nest (Archangels x reader)
by rozamarie-ivashkov
Summary: prompt: The four archangels...Gabriel, Michael, Raphael and Lucifer...all for some reason fell deep in love with you. And for some reason you also happened to have fallen in love with all of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello, I know I take too long to update but its summer break and I'll try to do that as much as I can. This oneis different it is an imagine rather than a normal fanfiction. (y/b/n)= your brother's name, (y/s/n)= your sister's name, and (y/bs/n)= your baby sibling's** **name** **.** **This** **was** **inspired** **by** **CanonCanoff** **'s story** **One Angel, Two Angels, Three Angels, Four!**

Raphael. Michael. Lucifer. Gabriel. God's first borns. God's head angels. God's _archangels._ They were the strongest creations to exist. Yet they fell in love with you.

All four of them fell in love with you. Not one, not too… But four. And you fell in love with them as well. All of them. You expected them to lash out when they found out. To be angry, any negative reaction really. But the exact opposite happened. They came to you, telling that it is your choice. That you could be with however you wanted. All of them, two of them, three of them, or none of them. The choice was obvious, at least to you it was. The choice was that you couldn't choose between them. _You loved them all._

Then they would keep referring to your relationship as a **Nest**. You didn't understand it. Not at all, it was too detailed and confusing. But you knew you would get it eventually. It will be hard, but it'll be worth it. It'll all be worth it in thru end, when all you five worked everything out.

As expected, it was extremely hard to begin with as each brother wanted to prove that he was better than the others romantically and sexually. I was extremely frustrating. The brothers began to get along well more and more as time passed. I was extremely happy that their relationship with me is what is bringing them together and them to see even if they won't admit it that they miss each other. I didn't think that I could love them more than I already do.

Today though…all I feel is numb honestly. The tears just kept on rushing down my cheeks. It was like they were competing to see which one can get away from me faster. _Why?_ Why did I have to lose them? Today is the day. The day that reminds me of how I lost them. My family. All of them buried deep under…all of them…Mom, dad, (y/b/n), (y/s/n) and even (y/bs/n)… they're all dead. All because of that stupid kitchen fire that spread so quickly. I remember the day so vividly. The only reason I wasn't with them was because of something so stupid. I was so caught up in mu memories and guilt-filled thoughts that I didn't hear the flutter of wings or the shocked cries of my name. It took me a while to register that my loves were here or that Michael kneeled between my legs shaking me. They all had that worried and horror ridden look etched on their faces.

I can't imagine how I look like; tear stained face, still in my pjs, the smell of whiskey hanging in the air, and loud sobs racking me. They can't see me like this; I'm supposed to be the strong, confident, cry on the inside kind of girl. I begin to cry and sob harder than for the fact that they saw me looking weak.

"Hey,Hey, Sweetheart, look at me." Michael said, so I did but that didn't stop me from crying.

"Buttercup, tell us what's wrong." Gabriel. I can't talk about it, at least not when I'm like this. Dean…Dean is the only person who knows and knows how to calm me down.

"I-I-I n-need D-d-dean." I said between hiccups. I didn't notice Gabriel disappearing and reappearing with Dean by his side. All that I noticed was arms wrapping around me and Dean whispering in my ear "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot what today was. It's okay though sweetheart, you're okay, and it's going to be okay. Your memories can't hurt you sweetheart. They're in a better place and you know it. I've been to heaven (y/n) and it's a great and beautiful place if it weren't for that big bag of dicks Zack chasing my ass." That earned a giggle out of me.

"That's more like it. Now how about you stop crying for a few and then I could go to the store to buy you a shit load of chocolate and ice-cream and we can watch any movie you pick. But while I'm out you need to explain to your lovers here what's up okay." I nodded my head and at that he kissed my forehead and left.

I took a deep breath and dared myself to look at them. GREAT. Just fucking great. They all looked confused, concerned, upset, and…another unknown emotion. Guess I have to tell them. I cleared my throat and focused on the white spot on the floor.

"A few years back, there was a fire at my house, my whole family was stuck there while I was at the store getting starburst…Starburst of all things. Anyways I went back home to find it in flames, hearing them scream in pain and desperation, and I just stood there. Too shocked and scared to move." The tears started rolling down again.

The next thing I know is my body was being pushed down onto the bed. They were all cuddling with me. Michael and Lucifer on either side of my arms, arms around my torso. While Gabriel was between my legs, head buried in my stomach. And Raphael was behind me, my back leaning against his chest.

"It'll be ok. Trust me it will. You will be ok. That might not happen today, or tomorrow, but that day eventually will come. You will be happy."

They didn't say another word, they knew they didn't have to. They knew that I just needed _them_ and their love. _Oh,…my angels…what would I do without them._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: hello, so I decided that I will write a prologue on how the reader fell in love with the angels. It will be in multiple chapters. And I'm glad to say that I remembered the disclaimer this time. I do not own any of these characters.**_

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _I had been hunting with Sam and Dean since I was 17 and I had recently turned 21. It had been 4 years… if someone had told me a month after I'd joined them that I'd end up spending 4 years would them and they'd be like a second family to me, I would have not only laughed but I would punch them for thinking stupid thoughts._

 _Anyway, Sam mentioned a new case, he thinks its vampires. The tension between him and Dean was evident, can't blame them after Sam_ _accidentally_ _hooking up on demon blood, starting the apocalypse, and releasing the_ _DEVIL._

 _We had managed to clear out the entire nest (or so we thought) it wasn't the first time I'd been on a vamp hunt, but I still wasn't as experienced as the boys. Sam and Dean were a good distance from me, fighting their own load just like I was, but as I mentioned before, I'm not as experience as the boys, therefore things started to get out of hands for me as soon as the vampires started fighting back. I was doing fine until I was thrown backwards into a wall, getting my leg broken in the process. The vampire was about to chow down on my neck when it was suddenly decapitated. I expected to see Dean with a bloody machete as Sam was still in my sight, but no._

 _A man was hovering above me. He made my breath hitch as a chill went down my spine. He smirked as he noticed the way he made me feel. I had butterflies in my stomach… it felt like I was weightless, like I was floating, nut at the same time it made me want to flap my hands or do anything from just laying still, but that was a definite mistake, because broken bones_ _ **HURT.**_ _I cried out as a sudden rush of pain enveloped my body._

" _Woah, there love, you don't want to hurt you self even more now do you? Stay still love, so I could heal you." He said in a raspy voice. I was so entranced by his voice and looks that it took me a while to register what he said. Wait…heal me… is this guy an angel or something? I felt another rush of pain as he set his hand on my leg and a bright light came out, so bright that I had to close my eyes when they started burning. Then nothing… it just felt like a hand was on my leg…no pain, no stinging, nothing._

" _There you go love, all better." He said with a smile. "Thank you, I'm Y/n and s you can tell I'm not that experienced with vampires." By now, Sam and Dean were dome with the vampires and were getting rid of the bodies. "I think I got the message. As for my name… well my vessel's name is Nick, but my name is Lucifer."_

 _Blood rushed to my ears as I heard the name._

 _I felt my heart sink._

 _My stomach drop._

 _I know who he was and I didn't feel the fear that I'd expected to feel…. Just utter curiosity. I felt a burning itch to know his side of the story. What it felt like to be the most hatted person on heaven and earth. What it felt like to be_ _him._

" _Don't tell the brothers who you are, just come up with some fancy chancy angel name and say Castiel sent you." I found myself saying, I didn't even think about my words before saying them. He looked shocked yet amused at the same time._

 _After Lucifer meeting the boys and saying what I told him (his fake name was Gazabelle), I told them that I'm going out for some fresh air and that I'd take 'Gazabelle' with me for protection._

 _I took Lucifer to a motel room, so our conversation wouldn't be overheard. I knew he could kill me at any second yet I couldn't force myself to care. At the end of our conversation, Lucifer had said and I quote:_

" _You people misunderstand me. You call me 'Satan' and 'Devil', but… do you know my crime?_

 _I loved god too much._

 _And for that he betrayed me-punished me. Just as he'd punished Nick._

 _After all, how could god stand idly by while that man broke into Nick's home and butchered his family in_

 _their beds? There are only two rational answers, Y/n- either he's sadistic or he simply doesn't care._

 _That's why I want to start the apocalypse, I'm angry. I want to hold him accountable for his actions._

 _Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us like playthings. Hasn't he even done anything to you?"_

 _Then I remembered what happened with my family. I knew that what Lucifer had said wasn't right… but it_

 _wasn't completely wrong either. I didn't care who he was or what I'm doing. I just crashed my lips_

 _against his. As our lips moved in sync, I was loving every minute of it. My world was set on fire,_

 _everything standing still, nothing mattered but the two of us._

 _2 hours later…._

" _Lucifer, what did we just do?" I bit my lip while starring up at the ceiling beside Lucifer… unclothed._


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback:

 _It had been two weeks since my incident with Lucifer, and there had been nothing from him since._

 _I had been stuck on just plain research for cases since. The boys always overreacted, like you get injured one time and now it's too dangerous for you to hunt anymore. They have been hiding something from me, I just know it._

 _Anyway, we were working on a case. Same and dean think that it's trickster, I haven't met him since I was with bobby for a while, but the boys told me what he'd done to them. I had convinced them to let me come, just barely. We were heading into the abandoned building when suddenly the scenery changed and t looked like we had walked into a hospital._

 _Sam and Dean were dressed as doctors while I was wearing a short nurse's uniform. As Dean explained that we were in MD I couldn't stop from groaning and tugging my tight dress downwards as low as I could._

" _Oh god, here he comes. It him, it's really him." I heard Dean say all of a sudden._

" _Who Dean?" Sam asked._

" _Doctor Sexy that's who." Dean replies kind of breathless. Not a fan huh Dean?_

 _After we exchanged the awkward weird greetings. Dean and Sam talking about a face transplant or something with the doctor when suddenly Dean slammed him to the Wall and had him pinned. That got my attention._

" _You are not Doctor Sexy. So is it you…. Trickster?"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about. You're crazy. Nurses call security."_

" _Oh really, cause I thought that what made sexy was the fact that he wore cowboy boats not tennis shoes."_

" _yeah you're not a fan." Sam mocked._

" _It's a guilty pleasure" seriously boys focus._

 _Suddenly everyone seemed to freeze at the spot. A laugh tore out of before he transformed into another man. You would be lying if you didn't think he was quite attractive. " You guys are getting better."_

" _Get us the hell out of here."_

" _Or what?" Gabriel grabbed Dean's arm that was pinning him and took it of himself. I could tell that the touch had hurt Dean._

" _That was you at the Radio Station wasn't it?" Sam asked._

" _Helloooooo….Trickster. Come on, I heard you too yahoo's were in town, how could I resist. I wasn't expecting you to be accompanied by such a beautiful….sexy girl. Who might you be pretty lady?" he asked as he registered me standing there._

 _Dean and Sam's protective side kicked in as they stood in the trickster's eye sight and shielded me from him. "Stay away from her and where the hell are we?" Dean asked._

" _You like it? It's all homemade. My own sets… my own actors. Call it my own little idiot box."_

 _After that they were bargaining on talking with him and the trickster said something about surviving the next twenty-four hours for us to talk to him._

" _What are the rules?" dean asked._

 _The trickster didn't answer, but instead turned to me. "Not you sweetheart, this is their game to play and their lesson to figure out." He said as he flashed us both out of there._

 _I looked around to notice that we were in some kind of dim lit suite room. It looked beautiful. And it was covered with Candles for some reason. "Where are we?" I found myself asking._

" _Well you see, I'm trying to teach little Sam and Dean a lesson. Unfortunately they have to learn it the hard way, and you have nothing to do with this so you shall wait for them in this room."_

" _What_ _are_ _you trying to teach them?"_

" _To play their roles but out there… in the real world. Were the apocalypse is happening. The broke the world and they expect me to fix it. They don't know that they are the only ones who can fix it."_

" _You want them to say yes to Mikael and Lucifer." I stated, I was positive that that was what he'd meant._

" _ding ding ding, we have ourselves a winner."_

" _No. No, there has to be some other way."_

" _There is no other way, buttercup. They were destined to do this."_

 _The rest of the day seemed to fly by. We had left TV land, Cas was missing, Sam was currently Baby, and Dean has an idea on what the trickster actually is._

 _We had him trapped in holy oil right now._

" _Gabriel, okay. They call me Gabriel."_

" _Gabriel. The Archangel?" Sam scoffed._

" _guilty."_

" _Ok Gabriel. How does an Archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked._

" _My own little witness protection program. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved my own little corner of the world until you too screwed it all up."_

 _Sam and dean then insulted Gabriel's family which obviously got him angry._

" _Shut your Dick-hole. You know nothing of my family. I love my father, my brothers –love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it, okay?! So I left."_

 _I instantly felt bad for Gabriel. Guess all the angel family is a little screwed up in some way. He was just like Lucifer. Except different reasons._

 _A while later and a bunch of bull shit was said between Cast, Gabriel, Sam and Dean and We all left him behind. As Sam, Cas and Dean were climbing the impala I spoke up for the first time since it started.  
"You guys go ahead, I'm going to walk to the motel. I need a little fresh air after spending more than a day trapped with Gabriel."_

" _Ok, if you're sure." Sam said reluctantly._

" _Are you ok. You know after spending that long with him. He didn't do anything did he?" Dean asked._

" _Nah, I'm ok. He just annoyed the living crap out of me." I said. God I hated lying to them so much._

 _When they drove off, I headed back into the building. "What are you doing here, buttercup? You here to mock me too?" Gabriel asked._

" _No Gabe." I said as I broke the protective glass around the fire alarm and pulled it. Water started pouring out of the sprinklers and it was killing the fire from the holy oil. "Don't say I never did anything for you." I yelled as I was going to walk out again._

" _Woah, wait for me Chika. Why'd you do that for?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _What do you mean you don't know?"_

" _I don't know. Talk to you later Gabe, I gotta go." I said as I ran towards the motel, leaving a stunned yet amused Archangel._


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback:_

 _I was sitting on the motel bed, Dean and Sam were out on a hunt. They thought that bringing me was unessential since the case was easy, but I knew that they're still worried about me. I was thinking about Lucifer and Gabriel. I can't beige that I'm saying this, but I can't stop thinking about the devil. I miss him. Whenever I ask myself how can I haves feelings for 'Satan'? I remember what he told me. I'd remember how he felt about the situation._

 _Then there was Gabriel. I won't deny that I had feelings for the Archangel. He made me laugh in just one day mare than I'd ever laughed in my lifetime…. At least I think it was just one day. I'd keep remembering how he looked when he told us how he felt about the apocalypse, I'd remember how his eyes glistened for a moment before lighting up with anger._

 _Lucifer however, his eyes would glisten for a moment also before hardening and becoming stone cold. I'd get chills and Goosebumps just thinking about both of their eyes. I'd feel a tug at my heart whenever I thought about either of them. They'd made me feel more alive than ever, but in different ways._

 _I was pulled out of my thoughts by hearing a flutter of wings. I expected it to be Cas, coming to ask for the boys, but when I turned I saw a handsome man standing there. From what she could tell, his physical description matches the one the boys gave her of Michael. I sat up in alarm. What could he possibly want from ME?_

" _Hello there. I am Michael, I am sure you are familiar with who I am." He said with a smirk. I did not like the way he was acting, I can tell that this is just an act, not the way he really is. He's putting up a mask._

" _I am well aware of who you are. Now what do you want from me?" I snapped._

" _You are quite rude, Y/n. And what makes you think that I want anything from you? I just heard something about you and I wanted to ask you in person."_

" _What is it?" I sighed._

" _Well, a little birdie in heaven, told me something. Don't worry, only him and I are aware of this piece of information. He told me that a very high ranking demon mentioned that you might've had sexual intercourse with my brother, Lucifer."_

 _I was shocked. Not only for the fact that I had no clue how they found out, but what does that have to do with anything. Is he trying to use me to hurt Lucifer? He must have known that I probably mean nothing to Lucifer, just someone who be talked to and had a one-night stand with. Those words hurt me more than I expected. It was like a stab to the heart, but I chose to ignore it. I will not think of them._

" _What does that have to do with anything?"_

" _Is it true or not Y/n?"_

" _Not that it is any of your business, but yes. And if you're trying to use me to hurt him, don't bother, he doesn't give two shits about me. And hey do you want to hurt him so much, kill him. You'd do that to your own brother, just because God said so? Are you that cold hearted?"_

" _You're wrong. Lucifer defied our father,_ _and_ _he betrayed me, but still…. I don't want this anymore than you want to kill Sam or Dean. You know-my brother—I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way that most people could never understand, and I still love him. But I am going to kill him because it is the right thing to do."_

" _No, you're wrong. What makes you think that it's the right thing to do to kill your own brother. Why not try to talk it over?"_

" _Talk it over? You don't know my brother like I do. He will not listen." He said in annoyance._

" _Not right away he won't, but eventually he will."_

" _He will not, he's my brother and I know him."_

" _Well, I shared a bed with him. I think I know him better." I shot back with a cruel smile. Michael's face fell and anger flashed over his features. He walked over towering over me, his face inches away from mine._

" _Say that again Y/n. I dare you." He hissed through gritted teeth. I bit my lip as I suddenly felt heat rush to my core. What the hell? I had no idea why but o wanted to make him angry, the sight of him all angry was turning me on so much. I wanted to provoke him._

" _Lucifer was so good to me Michael, his long fingers touched my body everywhere and I loved it. Especially when he bent me over the bed and fucked me, he was so rough it was amazing and god he was so big. He filled me entirely I-"_

 _I didn't get to finish the sentence, Michael grabbed my hips, slamming me back against the the door and a hand coming up to cup my throat. He squeezed lightly and I sighed at the feeling._

" _Do you want to get me angry is that it? Do you want me to fuck you hard?" hr growled in my ear sucking on my neck harshly. I whimpered nodding. Yes god yes that's what I wanted. Oh wait….i guess Lucifer was right…. I am that submissive in bed._

" _Yeah, Just like Lucifer did…" Michael froze next to me before glowering down at me. Pushing me down onto my knees he quickly undid his belt buckle pulling his jeans down slightly._

" _If you can talk like a whore you can suck like one as well." He growled out grabbing my hair in a make shift ponytail and pulling it harshly towards his crotch. He pushed himself into my mouth sliding in and out. He did that until I sensed that he was near his climax. But then he suddenly pulled out and pulled me back against the door. He snapped his fingers and both our cloths had disappeared. He grabbed my hips shoving me face first into the bed. I sighed but soon gasped when he thrust inside me, filling me up._

" _Fuck…." I hissed. He pulled out and slammed up against me. After a few thrust he lifted up his pace. After a while my orgasm was triggered and Michael followed a few thrusts later._

 _Ä we came down from our high, Michael pulled out and layer down next to me. I pulled my head onto his chest as we both breathed heavily._

 _Oh god, what am I doing? Was the last thought that went through my head before everything went black._


End file.
